Bonnie Daws
Bonnie Daws is the daughter of Dr. Daws from the fairy tale The Magic Bon Bons by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Bonnie Daws Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Magic Bon Bons Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Aaliyah Dubh Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own candy shop. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled confectioner. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Emerson Cytryn. He's so adorkable. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of clowns. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. Mixing all the different chemicals reminds me of candymaking. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. It makes me uncomfortable seeing people get all riled up in here. Best Friend Forever After: I love all my friends. Can't pick just one. Character Appearance Bonnie is of average height, with tan skin, long black hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She wears a pink jacket with a green candy pattern over a white shirt and pink pants. On her face are pink glasses. Personality Bonnie is fond of making candy and is always trying to come up with different ideas for confections. She enjoys sharing her confections with her friends. She suffers from coulrophobia and gets nervous at the sound of evil clownlike laughter. Biography Hello! I'm Bonnie Daws, the adopted daughter of Dr. Daws. I'll tell you about my father. He was a chemist from Boston who created five magic bonbons: a lavender one for graceful dancing, a pink one for beautiful singing, a white one for eloquent speaking, a chocolate one for piano playing, and a lemon yellow one for high kicking. He gave them to aspiring actress Claribel Sudds, who paid a hefty fee for them, but then she lost them. However, after all sorts of escapades, Claribel got a new set. Dr. Daws is my adoptive father - he and his wife adopted me when I was just a baby. I still have contact with my birth parents, and I visit them occasionally. I care a lot about both my birth parents and my adoptive parents. My adoptive father has taught me all about making candy and how to work magic into them. I go to Ever After High with other people from my parents' story. I even got to meet Claribel's daughter Cleopatra. She's a very talented actress, but she is a bit full of herself. We do get along, though. I'm friends with the professor's son Emerson and the senator's son Quincy, and I'm also on good terms with Bessie's daughter Jessica. We're all here to prepare for our stories. I spend much of my time making candy in here. I've turned my dorm room into a little workshop where I can make excellent confections. My roommate Aaliyah doesn't mind - sometimes she even helps me. I also love science, and I'm fond of chemistry, astrophysics, biology, and lots of other different sciences. Chemistry is my favorite because it's all about mixing chemicals. I look forward to the science fair every year so I can enter a chemistry experiment in it. I remember winning first place on a chemistry project I did back in middle school. I think I want to stay out of the destiny conflict, since it causes too much drama around here. It's hard to sit in Debate class since there always seems to be arguing about the destiny conflict in here. I'd rather spend my time being happy and making candy for my friends. One thing that I have real problems is my fear of clowns. I'm absolutely terrified of them, especially because they're popular in horror movies, as well as urban legends (like that one with the babysitter asking her employers over the phone if she can cover up their creepy clown statue, only to find out that they don't have a clown statue). I can't help but see all clowns as evil clowns. Sometimes I feel like I see clowns in places where there aren't any. I also hate hearing sinister laughter since it reminds me of clowns. I always remind myself to never go near a circus. Trivia *Bonnie's name refers to the bonbons that Dr. Daws made. *Bonnie has a pet lovebird named Tutti-Frutti. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Crystal Scales. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:The Magic Bon Bons